More Lies
by Billyinvisibledog
Summary: In response to the ATSB Quick Pick - Strange; Face and Amy are hiding something - I had to get this out of my system whilst writing A Beautiful Lie and it worked well to the quick pick "Strange" - This story is NOT part of the A Beautiful Lie Series.


**Title: More Lies**

**Author: Billy**

**Summary: In response to Quick Pick - Strange - Face and Amy are hiding something - Maybe somewhere A Beautiful Lie could lead to. **

**Ratings: PG-15**

**Notes: I just needed to get this out of my system whilst I was in the middle of writing A Beautiful Lie. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the A Team and I've not made a penny from this; I just do it for the _jazz_! **

* * *

**XXXXX**

There was a knock at the door, Amy swiftly opened it and Face nervously checked behind him before entering.

He kicked the door shut behind him as he pulled Amy into his arms. They kissed, hungrily, passionately as if they couldn't get enough of one another. It had been a long journey in the van, apart.

"How long have we got?" Amy asked between the kisses.

"I don't know, half an hour maybe," Face replied, unbuttoning her blouse. "Hour at the most." She reciprocated the gesture with his shirt. Wanting, needing flesh against flesh. His body against hers. She wanted to tear at his shirt, but knew he'd need it later, so refrained, controlling her lustful actions.

He pulled her tighter towards him, groaning with excitement and pleasure. She combed her fingers through his hair, pressing her body against his. Their lips lustfully locked together.

There was a hard knock at the door, stopping them in their tracks. They watched the door, but didn't let go of one another. Face sighed.

"Who is it?" Amy asked, wincing as she heard the reply.

"It's Murdock. Can I come in?"

Amy rolled her eyes. Murdock sounded anxious. Face instantly let go of her, his eyes wide with nerves. She shooed him towards the bathroom and started buttoning up her blouse, Face doing up his shirt as he walked.

She ruffled her fingers through her hair, straightened out her clothes and checked her blouse with a glance in the mirror, then opened the door.

Murdock stepped into the room, looking dishevelled himself.

"Have you seen Face?"

Amy hoped she was hiding her surprise to that question. "Er, no, no, I can't say I have," she nervously replied, shaking her head. A quick glance to the bathroom door that was now closed.

Murdock took off his cap, brushed a hand through his hair then replaced the cap, pacing the room.

"Do you think he's acting strange?"

"Er, no, I don't think so."

"He's acting all weird lately, like he's hiding something. I'm worried about him." Murdock had his hands in his pocket as he paced.

"I'm sure he's fine."

"Has he said anything to you?" Murdock looked her in the eye.

Amy laughed. "No. You know Face, I'd be the last person he'd speak to."

Murdock nodded.

Did Murdock believe her? She nervously watched him.

"Look, Murdock, if you think something is up, you should ask him." She tried to make him head for the door, glancing at her watch. How long could she keep this facade up?

"You going somewhere? You keep glancing at that watch of yours."

"I just don't know how much time we've got. Er, I wanted to jump in the shower," Amy said, looking down, spotting a button on her blouse undone. She quickly did it up. "We've been stuck in the van for so long I just wanted to freshen up. You know?"

"Oh, oh." Murdock nodded. "Sorry." Murdock opened the door. "If you see Face..." he shook his head. "Of course you're not going to see him, you want to have a shower."

Amy smiled in agreement, hanging on the door, wanting to shut it as quickly as possible, but not wanting to noticeably hurry Murdock. It broke her heart to lie to him, to hide this.

"I'll go look for him, maybe he's taken a walk."

"Yeah, maybe." As fast as Murdock walked out the door, Amy had closed it behind him and rushed over to the bathroom.

"He's gone," she said, opening the bathroom door. Face smiled. He stood up straight from leaning against the wall, instantly trying to take her back into his arms, but she stopped him, placing a hand on his chest.

"You're going to have to tell him, Face." She stared into his eyes. "He's your friend and he knows something's up."

He brushed her cheek. "Not right now, do I?" Gently he kissed her lips.

Amy rolled her eyes and then started to unbutton his shirt, making him groan as he kissed her. She purred, "No, not right now."

_**end**_


End file.
